Stealing My Heart
by Peteeter
Summary: AU Mafia. "How was I to know that a simple dare would be the thing to mess up my life. One simple dare. One simple wallet. One man with the power to make my life miserable. If I had just turned around that day, I'd still be at home with my family instead of in Russia with the head of the Russian Mafia, Ivan Braginski." YAOI RUSSIA X AMERICA
1. Theives in the Limelight

**_Hello everyone! I wrote a new story that I've been thinking about for awhile, and I know I haven't updated SNTIR, but I will. I've already started on the next chapter! I'd like to thanks Avi for editing this, and giving this story a title & chapter name_**

**_Enjoy~_**

**_oOo_**

**_Chapter 1: Thieves in the Limelight_**

Alfred knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't back out now. It was too late for that. All he could do was hope that nothing went wrong, or he'd be in some real deep shit. He internally groaned as he casually (well, as casually as one could in this situation) walked over to the taller man walking in front of him. The man was about 6'4", platinum blond hair, well built. Speeding up his pace, really wanting to just turn around and forget this whole idea, the American was almost beside the man when he ran into him.

Carefully slipping his hand into his jacket pocket, fishing around for his wallet, the blond grinned in success to himself. _Found it!_ Slipping his hand back out, the wallet in his pocket, the blond internally let out a sigh of relief. Murmuring a quick apology, he briskly walked away. His friend Gilbert was waiting for him, of course, in the alley; in turn, the albino approached him. "Did you get it?" he asked, excitement filling his words, to which Alfred nodded. Finally, taking out the wallet, and placed it in the eagerly awaiting hands of his albino friend, he sighed lightly. "Let's see how much you scored, then."

Gilbert excitedly opened the wallet, face drained of what little color he had. Seeing this he started to panic, blue eyes scanned a pale face. "What's wrong, dude?" With worry heavily lacing his voice, Alfred stared seriously at his friend.

In turn, the German threw the wallet as far away from them as he could. "Do you know whose wallet that was?!" Alfred shook my head. Of course he didn't know the man of whom he just pickpocketed. "That man is Ivan Braginski, the head of the Russian mafia!"

"What?!" Blue eyes wyes wide at the sudden realization, Alfred gulped. He'd just stolen the wallet of a man who could have him killed, along with his family; if he found out he was the one who took his wallet, what would he do? He'd be doomed.

"Let's just go home and forget about all this. Later, Alfred." Gilbert made his way away from the alley, deciding to run home. However, Alfred stood there a bit longer before following his friend's lead, thus starting his walk home. Walking home, he didn't pay attention to a pair of violet eyes staring at him.

The last thing Ivan figured would happen on a beautiful day was to have a stunning 17-year-old mutter he was sorry, take his wallet, and leave, all after bumping into him. He'd been too distracted by the young man himself to even notice, even if he had studied what he was doing in his pocket. Watching the boy go into an alley was perhaps the strangest sensation… His wallet was gone, but he didn't much care at the time. It was the call to one of his men that ruined his moment to idolize the 5'11" blond.

"Алло," a gruff voice answered.

"Встретимся сейчас."

"Да, сэр," the voice answered.

Hanging up, watching the entrance to the alleyway, the Russian sighed. Not a minute or two later, a black SUV pulled up, and one of his men got out. Opening the door, Ivan got in. Watching a teen ran out of the alley, one with platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and crimson red eyes, Ivan shook his head softly. Must be the other boy's friend, given the boy looked to be about the same age as the one who took his wallet. As the boy ran past the SUV, the boy of interest made his appearance. Telling the man who brought the can to follow the thief at a distance, the SUV and both men inside it arrived at a two-story house.

The house itself was nice, a classic, white picket fence and a well-kept yard, something to be had there as it was. As the boy knocked on the door to the front of the house, a similarly-aged boy opened the door and closed it after the pick-pocket went inside. But Ivan couldn't stay there forever, soon enough he told the driver, the man he had called for the car, to leave, go to the place he was currently calling home. His wallet would be found by his men accordingly in the alley, where he guessed it could be, that or with the albino teenager.

That night all he could think about was the teenager with perfectly tanned skin, honey blond hair, and eyes so blue the sky would be jealous. He wanted him. He wanted to see him, he wanted to touch him. Ivan wanted to make him laugh, to make him smile… To make him happy. He wanted him to be his, the one study on him was enough. That night, he decided the tanned, blond teenager would be his.

Morning arrived soon enough, and for Alfred, the next morning was school, something the blond groaned about to himself. The events of yesterday flooded back into his mind, unavoidable as that had been; therefore, he had decided to forget about yesterday's events and get dressed for school. By the time he was finished, he looked to the clock and inwardly groaned. It read 7:45, and, in realization, he cursed to himself for getting up so late, fleeing down the stairs and out the door.

Once again, he was late for school, and so, walking into the classroom, noticing that his normal teacher wasn't there, he made the walk to my desk in the back. Luckily, he sat beside Gilbert. He was flirting with his brother, Matthew. What Alfred could never tell was if Mattie liked Gilbert back as Gilbert liked him. "Gilbert, quit flirting with Mattie."

The albino stopped talking to the similar blond almost immediately, turning towards Alfred with a smirk on his lips. "Late again I see?" he teased.

Without any grace, Alfred sat down in his seat, throwing his bag on the desk. "Where's the teacher at?"

"She got into a car accident, so we'll be having a substitute for a while." Gilbert replied.

Mentally cheered to himself, Alfred sighed in content; he wouldn't have to see her today, tomorrow, or any other day for a while at that! What a bonus. Generally everyone was talking and hanging out around the classroom until they were interrupted by the door opening. A man stepped inside, a huge man. Alfred's blue eyes widened as he saw who the man was, watching the tall man closed the door, making his way to the teacher's desk. Quickly looking over to Gilbert, seeing he had the same reaction as he did, Alfred gulped nervously. This was it, they were in for it now.

The man standing before the class was none other than Ivan Braginski; murmurs broke out though the classroom at everyone's realization of the man standing before them. Everyone quieted down as he cleared his throat. "Hello, class, my name is Mr. Braginski. Starting today, I will be your substitute teacher." His voice was laced in a heavy Russian accent… How could this man be their substitute teacher? He was the head of the _Russian mafia_, for goodness sake! Alfred, meanwhile, shrunk back in his seat, placing his bag in front of his face hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. Gilbert, Alfred noticed out of the corner of his eye, was doing the same thing.

"I shall now take attendance; if you're here say 'here' loudly so I can hear you," Ivan told the class, began to take attendance. After a few names he finally called out: "Gilbert Beilschmidt." Ivan looked up from the roll sheet when he received no reply, just as Alfred turned his head towards Gilbert. "Say something," he whispered.

"No, if I do that, then he'll know my name!" Gilbert shouted quietly. Ivan chuckled under his breath, continuing with attendance. When he got to Alfred's name, said American stayed quiet. Other students in the classroom turn their heads towards the two in the back curiously, confused faces adorning their classmates while they wondered the same thing. Why were they staying so quiet, when normally they were the loudest of the entire class?

Ivan's eyes flick towards them, equally curious. Ivan, no, it was Mr. Braginski, started class, but the aforementioned quiet teenagers couldn't focus. Too nervous that he was here, because he found out they stole his wallet, it made Alfred wish he hadn't gone through with the dare. If he hadn't done it, this never would have happened. Mercilessly, the next hour went by incredibly slowly. Finally, after the sound of the bell ending class, Alfred sighed in relief. Before either boy could leave, their new substitute spoke up. "Would you two boys please stay behind? I have to speak with you."

The German and the American looked at each other worriedly, sitting back down. Everyone left the room he stood back up, and made his way towards us. "You were both the only ones who didn't say 'here' when I called out names for attendance." Alfred looked down at his lap and fiddled with his hands. Looking between the two, Ivan continued. His voice was more authority than either ever heard before. "Both of you will tell me your names, да?" In many ways, it terrified them to disobey, lest something bad happen to them 'accidentally.'

Gilbert was the first of us to speak. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt," he muttered, trying to be hardly heard on purpose. Ivan nodded his head, going back to the desk to adjust the attendance sheet. Alfred's name was the only one on there that hadn't been claimed.

"Alfred Jones," the American also mumbled. Just for a second, Ivan's lips twitch into a quick smirk, disappearing soon as it came to settle on his face. Finished with the roll sheet, the Russian walked back to them as if nothing had happened.

"You may leave, but I expect to see you both here after school for detention." He replied, almost cheerfully, turning around and sitting back behind the desk. Picking up their bags, the students left the classroom.

Already, they were late to their next class, meaning there didn't hurry. "Hey, do you think he knows it's us that took his wallet, Gil?" Alfred asked, casually enough.

"Shhhh!" he pressed a finger to his lips. "I thought we both agreed to forget that!" Gilbert exclaimed quietly. For a moment, Alfred watched as Gilbert looked around the hallway, making sure no one was around to hear them.

"Let's just get to class," Alfred mumbled.

The day went by pretty fast, faster than he would've liked. Normally, he would have enjoyed that, but not when one had to see Mr. Braginski after school for half hour in detention. At least Gilbert would be there, he figured. The final bell ringing signaled to everyone school was over; students shuffled out the building fast as possible, whereas Alfred made my way to detention. When he arrived, Gilbert already sitting at his desk. Hesitantly, Alfred made his way over to his friend, sitting down in his seat.

Ivan looked up with an almost bored sigh. "Detention starts now, both of you are to remain quite or you will receive detention for tomorrow as well." Laying his head down on the desk, Alfred closed his eyes idly. Might as well sleep for the next half hour, right? There was nothing else to do. Gilbert was wiggling in his seat impatiently, having never been good at staying quiet or still for more than five seconds. Nudging him, to silently tell him to stop moving, Alfred only hoped he could get some sleep. Again closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

When he woke up again, there were ten minutes left of detention. Yawning and stretching his arms above my head, the blond looked over to see Gilbert slumped in his seat, apparently sleeping. Gilbert's head was hanging back, drool dripping out one side of his mouth. Looked over at Ivan, he saw he was working on paperwork. After sitting quietly for the next eight minutes, he looked back to the clock and noticed there were, finally, two minutes left. Nudging Gilbert to try to wake him up, Alfred huffed.

He didn't budge. Again nudged him, only with more strength the second time. The German shifted in his seat, face turning into an annoyed expression; nudging him once again, not expecting him to punch my arm, I yelped and fell out of my chair. A chair scraped against the floor in the front of the room, footsteps making their way toward me. Instant as it was, Alfred knew what was coming, and what it wasn't pleasant.

"Alfred, I'll be seeing you tomorrow after school, да."

With a groan, Alfred lay back on the floor. Really, just his luck. Deciding not to come to school tomorrow, inwardly, the two boys packed up their things, leaving the classroom. At Gilbert's house, the American waved goodbye and continued his walk home. On his way home, he thought about how to get his parents to let him stay home tomorrow. Maybe Mattie could convince them? Someone was watching him, he realized after a moment of looking around, not showing themselves. With a frown, he sped up his walk home.

True to his word Alfred didn't go to school the next day, he'd told his mother he was sick, and couldn't go to school. Of course she knew her son was faking it, but, as she was running late for work, with no time to argue with her son, she let him stay home. Alfred watched his mother's car pull out of the driveway with his brother sitting in the passenger seat, a sigh in relief his idea worked. Soon as they were put of sight, he powered on the television & PS4 to play some video games.

Ivan, much to Alfred's unknown dismay, noticed Alfred wasn't there, wondering instead where his little sunflower was. He had given the boy a nickname, but for good reason and a decent explanation. Ivan loved sunflowers, and Alfred's hair reminded him of them, in which he thought the name was fitting. Class went on, but he didn't really care since his sunflower wasn't there. Giving the class a word search, Ivan let them have at it. He could care less if they actually worked on it, or just chatted with friends.

Taking out his phone, the Russian texted one of his men; more specifically, the man from a few days ago. He told him to '_pick up some sunflowers._' Ivan grinned at this knowing his precious sunflower would be back at his apartment when he got home. In all honesty, he really didn't care what happened the rest of the day, and, as the day went by, and his classes started and ended, all he could think about was Alfred. What he would do to that boy. What he _wanted _to do to that boy.

Ivan pictured the teenager writing underneath him, naked and moaning loudly, as he pounded into his perfectly tanned, round arse. How he would scream for Ivan to go _faster _& _harder_. He licked his lips at the thought, and during this, Ivan was spaced out the entire time; so much, that by the final bell of the day, he didn't hear the bell ring. A ringing from his pocket woke him from his daydream, shortly after the bell itself; "Алла?" he sleepily answered.

"есть мальчику, the familiar gruff voice of one of his man answered. Ivan's lips contorted into a grin. He let out a small noise for a reply, and hung up the phone as he quickly gathered his stuff, practically running to his car. As he drove speedily home, all he could think about was his beautiful sunflower, his perfect Alfred. Soon as he arrived at his apartment building, he quickly parked his car, making his way towards the elevator. When he got to his apartment door, one of his men was standing outside waiting for him to return.

Ivan picked up his pace, and when the man noticed him, he opened the door to let his boss in. As soon as he entered, the man followed, locking the door. The Russian gave his things to the man as he navigated himself to his bedroom. When he opened the door to his room, he saw the boy sleeping in the Middleton his king-sized bed. Ivan stopped halfway to the bed, not wanting to wake the boy; he watched from a distance as Alfred's chest slowly rose and fell. After he watched for just a bit longer, turning around, he softly closed the door.

He found one of his men in the living room glancing out the window every now and again. Ivan called him over. "We are going back to Russia, and we are taking the boy with us. Get everything ready. I want to leave by tomorrow morning." The man nodded, and headed off to follow out the orders he was given. By the day after tomorrow, his sunflower would be in Russia. Ivan smiled at this thought, and headed back to his bedroom to wake up the boy to let him know what was going on.

_**oOo**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope y'all liked it.**_

**_"Алло,": Hello_**

**_"Встретимся сейчас.": Pick Me Up_**

**_"Да, сэр,": Yes, Sir_**

_**"есть мальчику: We have the Sunflowers/Boy**_

_**Sorry if the translations aren't 100%, used Google Translate since my Russian isn't very good yet.**_

_**Jay~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Home, Sweet, Home

_**Sorry this chapter is so late. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, once again, I'd like to thank Avi for editing this, because without her there would be so many mistakes, and grammar problems, and stuff. Also, my 16**__**th**__** birthday is coming up & I have a three day weekend this weekend, so I will begin working on the next chapter. I'm extremely happy with the amount of response I got for this story, because to be honest I wasn't so sure about the story. I liked it, but I felt it had been done one too many times, but not sure. Sorry for this long paragraph.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - oOo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**"It all just seems so fake. This idea that good things happen to good people and there's magic in the world, and the meek and righteous will inherit it. There's too many good people who suffer for something like that to be true. There are too many prayers that get unanswered. Every day we ignore how completely broken this world is, and we tell ourselves that it's all going to be okay, "You're going to be okay." But it's not okay. And once you know that, there's no going back. There's no magic in the world... at least not today there isn't."**_

_**Chapter 2: Home, Sweet, Home**_

"You fucking bastard!" Alfred yelled at the Russian mobster.

"Now. Alfred, please calm down," Ivan said calmly.

Ivan wasn't a big fan of swearing, and he really didn't like it coming from his sweet Подсолнечник's mouth, he just stood there as Alfred continued to spew more profanities. After a few minutes and all known cuss words spoken, Ivan thought now was a good time to shut the boy up.

"Alfred, please shut up," the Russian muttered.

"Don't fucking tell me to fucking shut up, you commie bastard! I'll talk as much as I damn well please!" Alfred shouted back in protest.

"Fine. If you would like to continue speaking in such a way, I think I'll have to cut out your tongue, да?" the Russian stated, nonchalantly. That shut the young American up. He didn't doubt for a second that Ivan wouldn't stay true to his word, and swallowing thickly, Alfred pursed his lips. "Ah, much better" Ivan added with a content sigh. Finally, he looked at Alfred and saw that he was throwing deadly glares his way. He shook his head at such a childish thing. "Now why don't I explain why I took you, hm? You must be wondering, да?" Ivan asked, tilting his head with a childish smirk in its usual place on his face.

Alfred didn't want to speak, still fearing Ivan would cut out his tongue. Instead all he did was slowly nod his head.

"As I thought; when you took my wallet, you instantly captivated me. Your beautiful wheat blonde hair, lightly sun-kissed, tanned skin, and amazingly beautiful sky blue eyes caught me. Right then I knew I had to have you, to own you, and keep you for myself. However, I soon realized that I didn't want to just own you, but to make you mine. I wanted your beautiful body undermine, squirming with pleasure. I want you to scream my name as I pound into your body, and have you scream for me to go faster and harder," the obviously older man explained to the boy, slowly inching closer and closer until Alfred's face was inches from his own. "Does that explain things now, little Fredka?"

Ivan, now finished speaking, looked deeply into sky blue eyes as he took Alfred's chin in his hand. Alfred's eyes widened as Ivan brought their faces closer, but didn't realize Ivan was kissing him until he felt something wet slide along his bottom lip. In reaction, he could feel his body coming to life as adrenaline coursed through his body, blood rushing to his lower regions. His body acted before his mind could process what to do and found himself kissing back.

The Russian mobster smirked as he felt Alfred's lips move with his own. The teenager closed his eyes, hands in his lap despite the feeling he'd much rather place them in the man's hair. Ivan put one hand behind Alfred's head, the other around his waist, and pulled the boy's flushed body into his lap sitting cross-legged on the bed. Alfred couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore, and instantly reached for Ivan's hair.

As they made out, Alfred played with Ivan's hair, both braking apart and gasped for much needed air after a few minutes. Alfred sat in the Russian's lap staring at violet eyes that seemed to be piercing through him. Ivan lifted Alfred from his lap, and got up. "Where are you going?" Alfred asked. Had he been a bad kisser and now Ivan didn't like him anymore? Wait... What the hell was he thinking? This was the guy who kidnapped him and now just molested him. Does that count as molestation?

Well it counts as something. Why did he care if Ivan didn't like him anymore. Maybe now that he doesn't like him anymore he'll return him home. Another thought came to Alfred, one he'd rather not have thought of. What if, instead of taking him home, he kill him, because he saw his face and everything!? Alfred's hand flew to his hair as he curled into a ball, sure Ivan was going to kill him or he doesn't like him anymore. Either one made him despair.

The American just sat there for who knows how long when the door creaked open: _Ivan was back to kill him_. Instead, he was surprised when a bag what placed in front of him, and looking at the bag, he smiled when he noticed a familiar giant, yellow M on the front of it. Ivan had gotten him McDonalds! Alfred looked up at Ivan, clearly surprised. "I thought you didn't like me anymore and came back to kill me, since I've seen your face," Alfred explained.

This caused Ivan to face palm, and shook his head. "Fredka, why would I stop liking you? What gave you such a notion?"

"Well…"Alfred began, "When we stopped kissing, you just got up and left. I thought you thought I was a bad kisser and didn't like me anymore. At first, I was like: maybe I get to go home now, but then I thought: what if he kills me instead?" he mumbled in his continuum, looking at his hands in his lap. A laugh came from the Russian, Alfred raising his eyebrow at the sudden laughter.

"Haha, Fredka, why would you think of such a silly thing? I just thought you hadn't eaten in a while, so I decided to get you some food," Ivan replied more contently.

"Well you could've said something!"

"Да, I guess I could've said something. I'm sorry, Подсолнечник."

Satisfied with that answer Alfred dug his hands into the McDonald's bag and took out a Big Mac. Big Macs were his favorite thing in the world. "M'urica" Alfred said before he took a bite out of the greasy burger.

"What?"

Alfred just shook his head. It was an American thing. When something was so American, you "M'urica." Silence filled the room as Alfred scarfed down his food and Ivan sat at the desk next to the bed. Alfred hadn't looked around the room, considering he'd been in it for a while. There was a walk-in closet beside to the door, a nightstand on one side of the queen sized bed, and a desk on the other. As well, there was a sitting bench placed at the end of the bed, and, in front of the bed, a dresser with a mirror attached to it.

Now looking towards Ivan, he noticed a window, and standing from the bed, the blond walked over to the window. In turn, the older occupant of the room looked up from whatever he was doing to watch Alfred. Big Mac still in hand, Alfred peered out the window. The sun was gone and the moon was out. Thinking about the sun and moon had Alfred remembering a story his mom used to tell him about how the Sun and Moon came to be. "Once a long time ago, when the Earth was just starting out, lived two sisters," Alfred started telling the story aloud without realizing it.

Ivan didn't stop the boy, deciding to listen to the story. "The older sister was named Moon, she had long, silky silver hair that fell to her knees. Her skin was milky white and her eyes pure white; she was kind and loving, gentle and soft spoken. The younger sister was named Moon, the opposite of her sister. Sun had soft, bright blonde hair that reached her shoulders, lightly sun-kissed, tanned skin, and the brightest set of cerulean eyes. In retrospect, Sun was loud and caring, outspoken and free. There was nothing on the dirt rock except for the two sisters. They loved each other very much and nothing could separate them.

"Years began to pass and the world began to develop. Plants, mountains, oceans, animals, clouds, and everything far and between began to form; soon enough, humans came to be. Moon started spending all her time with the humans and soon fell in love with one of them. The man she fell in love with had ashen brown hair, bright emerald eyes, and nicely tanned skin. Sun never saw her sister anymore, and began to feel alone. So, she was left to wonder the world alone. One day, the sky began to glow and the sky changed from pitch black to a bright blue. The color reminded Moon of her younger sister.

"As Moon continued to stare at the sky, a yellow, circular object appeared in the sky. For some reason, Moon couldn't keep herself from saying, 'Sun.' Her eyes flew wide open, and she began to look for Sun. Years had passed, but there was no sign of her. Moon traveled to the highest mountain to speak with the Gods. 'Dear Gods, where has my dear sister Sun gone to?" She asked one day. 'Sun had become the sky,' they replied. 'Why has she become the sky?' Moon questioned. 'Sun was lonely, so we asked her if she would like to become the sky to which she replied yes,' the Gods answered.

"'Is there any way I can get her back?" She aksed. The Gods shook their heads. 'If I cannot get her back then let me become the sky as well,' Moon pleaded. 'Very well. You shall become the night sky, the stars and the Moon,' they explained. 'Anything to see my sister again, 'Moon replied. The Gods looked at one another before one of them spoke. 'Moon, you shall not see your sister, for she shall be on one side of the Earth bringing day while you the other bringing night,' the God told her. 'Even as you say this, I shall not give up,' Moon said with confidence as she stood tall. 'Very well, you shall become the night,' they replied in turn.

"With that, Moon became the night, she always chased after her sister but never succeeded. Every few hundred years, though, Moon succeeds, and gets to see her sister. Even if it's just for a few seconds." Alfred finished his story. His Big Mac had gone cold during his story but he still ate it. Ivan smiled as he watched Alfred gaze at the Moon, turning back to his work and soon thought of the sun. _Sun and Alfred are very much alike_, Ivan smiled, focusing back on his work.

Hours passed, and Alfred had fallen into a deep sleep on the bed. One of Ivan's men came in to tell him that they were ready to leave. "Good. Let us go." Ivan lifted Alfred from the bed, careful not to wake him in the process. The car ride to the plane wasn't long, and Ivan ended up carrying Alfred as they boarded the private plane. "When you wake up, Подсолнечник, we shall be in Russia." Ivan smiled down at the sleeping blonde. After a moment, the mobster stared out the window. They were nine hours into the ride, and Alfred was still asleep. He had slipped sleeping medicine into the Big Mac which Alfred ate, and Ivan just hoped he didn't put too much in (or who knows how long Alfred would be sleeping for).

Ivan himself couldn't wait to be home, he wanted to claim the young American as soon as they got home, but he would have to see what Alfred's mood was. After what felt like an eternity to Ivan, a stewardess came to tell him that the plane would be landing soon. He nodded and the woman left him be. "Home sweet home," he whispered softly, staring out the window once again.

Once the plane had landed, lifting Alfred into his arms, he exited the plane. A car was waiting for them., as expected, and Ivan lie Alfred in the back seat as he got in the passenger seat himself. Time went by quickly, and after a short while, Ivan's home came into view. Alfred was still sleeping, which meant Ivan had to put his plans off for another time. Instead, he carried Alfred inside the house, up the stairs, and into _their_ bedroom. Ivan liked the sound of that: _Their_ bedroom. He gently lie the boy on the bed, tucking him in. As it were, the Russian wished he could lie with him, but he had some work to do. How much he hated having to leave his precious Подсолнечник.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - oOo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**I would like to thank: Sapphire395, lilypatch, Lady Cooper, Thatcrazywhetavalian, jeejee12, SlifofinaDragon, serenity2012, Cloverann6, deathrocks77, silver mermaids, LUFFYwillLIVE1, Rose Hunter, zombiekillingtigress, Inferable Hell, Miranda178, XxSconesxX, Villain x Hero, HetaliaGirl2016, Imgoingtoblowupthatthing, Stuck in my mind, SassyLevi, The-Perks-of-Being-a-Lesbian, Loopyfox, PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk, Elizabeth Krey, Kurami-Ai, laciva6, B3N-DROWN3D for either following/favoriting or both!**_

_**Both Zombiekillingtigress for following me, and B3N-DROWN3D for following and favoriting me have my deepest and most profound gratitude. **_

_**Reviewer (Guest): I'm glad you like the story! ^^**_

_**jeejee12: I hope the chapter was to your liking. **_

_**LUFFYwillLIVE1: I definitely will continue this & I will try my hardest to update quicker. **_

_**OmgOmgOmg (Guest): I'll try to update faster. **_

_**SassyLevi: I hope the chapter was to your liking. Didn't disappoint did it?**_

_**The-Perks-of-Being-a-Lesbian: His reaction didn't disappoint you did it? **_

_**PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk: How'd you like it?**_

_**Jay~**_


End file.
